


无节操断片集

by Roriy



Series: 亮光 [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: ABO
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roriy/pseuds/Roriy
Summary: 总之是毫无下限的explicit合集。





	1. 合欢（上）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BallBallIceBall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallBallIceBall/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先剧透一波，以防误伤：这里的美咲是贺茂明和光的孩子。  
> 光和佐为没啥，明有点误会，这是接下来的剧情会说的东西了。

合欢

〇  
水无月初五，也就是冷泉院下令诸妃子与太政大臣、左大臣等人一同作和歌比赛的那一日，夕夏第一次造访东厢院。在她最初的记忆中，那里原先不过只是一处偏厢房，在从二品之职的贺茂大人的府邸中不若一隅，  
然而，不知从何时开始，东厢荒芜的院落里已经盛开出了海棠花。  
“哎呀，竟然已经长成了这般……”她穿过走廊时向东厢望，不由在心里连连惊叹:原是她想不到，那东厢早已大大地变样了。杂草被清理得一毫不剩，空出来的地方除了海棠，还间有大把的芍药和百草。一围绿竹被修剪种植成篱笆的模样，圈住院子里唯一的一处活水。她愕然地盯着那处泉眼看了又看——贺茂府邸位于三条内，离一条戾桥尚有距离，若要引水至此，必然要花上几分心思……她吸了一口气，始信那来自东厢的传言，或许也有几分真在。  
“那东厢里——”阿菊今早奉茶时才偷偷地对她们说，“似乎居住着贺茂大人的恋慕之人——”  
“贺茂大人独居多年，哪能……”名叫纪的女侍说道。  
“我却听说，是已经失了踪迹的藤原佐为大人的坤泽。”  
“嘘!”阿竹皱起眉，小声呵斥，“不可妄言大人的事。”  
“大人，汤药便放在这里了。”夕夏照着以往的样子，把瓦罐放在纸门的前边，脑海里却回味起早上女友们谈的事来。  
纸门里似乎有些声响，她跪坐在地板上，看见阳光斜照在走廊的南段，再过半个时辰左右，她知道，它将穿过自己面前的那道门。到那个时候，外面的人才有可能看得见里面的一切……可她没有那种机会。  
贺茂大人不允许他自己以外的人在此处徘徊——  
“放在那里。”  
这道冷峻的声音正是贺茂的。  
“是。”  
夕夏应声，膝行后退，直到像日光的影子那样消失在走廊边际。

一  
罐子被打开时，榻上的人仿佛动了一下。  
“又是这个味道——”声音闷闷地自褥子下方传出，贺茂明往那里望了望，黑潭般的眼眸中漾出几丝波澜。  
“我听见——”褥子动了动，“似乎大家对贺茂大人在这里徘徊多有微词——”  
明的手顿了顿。“你听见了？”  
“倘若这孩子生为女人，大约这声音又要大一些了。  
“啊，带着整个平安京对贺茂一支血脉的期待与祈愿出生的，这个孩子……我近来好像渐渐能感觉到她了。”  
被褥微微撩起一角，一张苍白的脸从褥子里露出来，唇角带笑:“贺茂大人想来看看她么？”  
瓦罐的盖子“啪嗒”落下来。  
日光垂落进和室内，真正穿过内室，将两人交缠的影子投到走廊的地板上时，坤泽低吟起来。  
该说“果然还是贺茂明”么？他蓝绿色的虹膜急促地收张着，汗水就那样顺着颈子落下，隐没在身下的褥子中。  
“你早就是……我的魔障了，光。”  
阴阳师颤抖着身体，像第一次与人交合那样，小心翼翼地打开他，让自己贯入。他俯下身，亵衣的衣襟凌乱地敞开着，露出武士一样富于美感和力量的身体，这是乾元的标志性体格，而与之相对的、身下人消瘦的身躯，则孱弱得过于明显了。  
“修行者……该戒情色之欲……”他贯进着，又情难自抑，“我若早就避开你，兴许……”  
他说着这样的话，唇舌却一点点印在坤泽苍白柔软的肌肤上，他维持着一定频率的交合，慢慢往下吮吻，直到坤泽腹部那明显隆起的圆润弧度上。  
“啊……”伴随着难耐的呻吟，一双手探出去，扶住他亲吻孕腹的头，慵懒的嗓音像烟那样漂浮在空气中:“侍女们还说，这是佐为的孩子呢——”  
流连在腹部的吻一顿，贺茂明冷冷地低笑起来，突然一用力将二人体位调转。待到能把身上的人膨胀的肚子稳稳托在手掌里的时候，他躺在榻上，往上挺着腰部，又一次邀伴侣同享鱼水之乐。  
“慢、慢一点——明——”  
“那是他们无知，”明露出了得逞的笑容，“明明我每夜都这般对你，不是么？”  
云散雨收时已过中午。他将坤泽搂在怀中，掐住对方的下巴，口含汤药相喂。一时间满室又溢满甜香。  
“快出去吧，快去。”褥子里仍然伸出苍白的一双手抵住他的胸口，“我可不能再来一次了……”  
“呵呵……”  
明矮声笑了笑，把他搂着爱抚了一番才整装而去。

二  
早间已有人传过来，命阿菊将阿部仲马吕大人从唐国带回的新鲜荔枝送到东厢房去。阿兰听到吩咐，却是吃吃笑着:“唐国的荔枝似乎是从大宛和波斯来的呢。”  
“那必然是珍奇之物，”夕夏应到，“贺茂大人竟也舍得。”  
“东厢里居住的到底是何人？”阿菊左右张望了一番，才小声说。  
“一说是——藤原佐为大人的遗孀，不过、不过，”纪声音本就低沉，现下里更低了，“另一个说法是——贺茂大人的情人呢……”  
“啊呀!”  
夕夏惊叫起来，她急急地缩回左手，瞧见白皙的掌肚上被烫红了一大片。  
“怎么这么不小心，”阿菊责怪道，“若是不小心撒了汤药，就不得不重制，那样又要花上三个时辰，就会耽误大人吩咐的呈药的时间了。”  
“非常对不起。”夕夏颤栗不已，对于阿菊的话，她一个字也未听进去。她魂不守舍地收拾好沾了污迹的茶盘，歪歪扭扭地拨开插销，膝行着往铺了油桐木地板的走廊爬去。  
“真是的，明明也在这里侍奉很久了——”阿菊抱怨的话被拉门隔绝在里间，夕夏扶着门楣，渐渐在走廊里站起来，紧着脖子向东厢房走去。水无月已到了尽头，修建齐整的庭院里，桐花和芍药开得愈发娇艳，衬得她那张脸更加明艳动人。  
如此好的相貌，可惜无人——  
膝行至东厢的纸门前，她的双眼里隐约已有了些许嫣红。  
“大人，药送来了。”她跪坐在门前候着。  
纸门里静悄悄的，今时与往日不同：夕夏预感到这门里恐怕只有一个人待坐，至于此人为何者，她不曾有过半点设想，因她到底只为贺茂的家侍，这之前她未尝见过藤原北家诸人，更不必谈这与自己仅有一门之隔的藤原之妻近卫光。她安坐席上，静候吩咐之时，鼻翼微动，嗅见一股荷叶和薰木糅制的香气，暗自讶异不已。此香乃天皇赐贺茂府上之唐物，其珍无比，足令夕夏咋舌，而这隔间里竟然满是香气，如此用度，不觉使人心生疑窦，恨不能拉开纸门看看才好。  
贺茂大人——怕是真的被藤原的妻子给迷住了吧——  
回想起来，自去年霜月时起，这位光君便始终居于此处。无人得见他的容貌，只有贺茂大人夜夜赴此起居，有时竟连续几日地长宿，枉顾外人的言语和议论，并每月都将最好的用度吃穿送入东厢。  
了不得——这般极度的宠爱，也不知会把那位遗孀宠成什么样——  
夕夏的心里生出一些不快来。  
“今日是什么日子”纸门上兀然贴过来一道黑影，夕夏很快就听见了纸门后的声音。使她惊讶的不是这声音来得突然，而是这声音全不似她先前料想的那般轻佻妖媚，反而低沉温柔。她的心竟然一时难以平静，想到先前做的种种揣测，不禁又十分不安。她答道:“已经到了文月了。”  
“哦——文月了么……”纸门另一边恍然传来叹息声，“多谢你了，明天起不用送药过来。”  
“可是，大人他——”  
“没事的，我会跟他说。天气已经转热，总不能老差使人做这种无用之事。”  
无用之事……  
夕夏在心里否认了这等说法。她知道，这位光君在东厢受到的每一个照料，都是贺茂大人指示的。  
“那么……多谢大人——”  
纸门里的人轻轻笑了一笑。  
“叫我近卫就行。”  
离开近卫的院子，夕夏漫无目的、又像是神情恍惚一般地走在路上。“早先听紫式部大人说起夕雾第一次见紫姬的情状，还以为那只会存在于传说中呢，怎想竟遇到了近卫光，”她神色凄迷不已，仿佛自己又回到了清早近卫光的门前，“呵，怎么会有这样的人？连随意地说话的声音都像那房里高贵优雅的熏香似的沁人心魄——”她走到河边，脑海中又闪现出自己从未见过、但存在于自己内心深处的贺茂明面露痴迷的样子，渴慕爱的心就不免绞痛起来。

三  
天亮前光醒了一次，发现外面下雨了。  
今夜似乎是阴阳寮集会的日子，明想必整晚都会在宫里，和同僚们一起工作。光睁着眼睛，等到四更天刚过去一点的时候，他起身点了一盏灯。风不断吹进走廊，油灯上的灯火像跳动的豆子那样摇晃。外廊的帘子没有拉，雨点打进地板上也发出脚步一样的声音。  
听起来就像外面有什么妖物一样。  
第一天被贺茂明丢进这里时似乎也是这样的天气。光微微蹙起眉头，在一点火光里半支起身子假寐。  
明用这里囚禁了他，在他无比确认近卫光已经背叛了自己以后。这个东厢的位置十分僻静，早前据传闻是处荒芜的灵异之所，等当代最有名的大阴阳师贺茂明进驻后就得到了净化，而在去年霜月之前，无人知道近卫光被关在此处。  
当时能接触近卫光的也只有贺茂明罢了。  
光记得，自己被囚禁的前几天晚上几乎只是和自己的头生女美咲在黑暗中度过的；但到了月中旬，那个如今日一样的深夜，贺茂明的脚步声出现在走廊里。  
门被粗暴地甩开了，在夜的门口出现的贺茂明，用两只沉重的眼睛望着他，不久以后，他读懂了那双眼里的情欲和暴虐。  
这一切本该和阴阳师绝缘，可放在明身上又毫不令人奇怪。光防备地抓紧打刀，往房间东南角缩去，然而并没有得逞，他手里的刀被明以阴阳术弹开。  
当明碰到自己羽织的一角时，光发出了悲鸣。  
而后，房间里的油灯被明纠缠时的衣角扫落在地，滚了滚便熄灭了；没有熄灭的却是明眼中的情欲之火。  
光仍然想躲开他，他低低笑了一下，好像很喜欢这种追逐的戏码。他一边追上光的背影，一边伸手扯开光披着的外套，继而是和服腰带。暗黑色的夜里，坤泽白皙绵软的身体最大限度地蛊惑了他。  
“等等……明……”慌乱中，光试图扯过披肩掩盖身体，“美咲刚刚睡着，所以——”  
“不想让她看见你在做这种事？”明从背后捞起他，手掌贴在他的腰腹间摩按，他将鼻尖埋在坤泽软腻的颈子里，暗哑道:“原来你还知道何为羞耻。”  
明说完，好像在他背后顿了顿，光忽然想回头，看看他的脸上是否有那种懊丧的表情，可明却把他按得更紧了。“这有什么？这对你来说很难么？你第一次给我的时候不就是在流水席下，那里有那么多人，你还不是搂着我叫得很快乐。”  
“贺茂明——”光的声音颤栗起来，明察觉到了他的怒火，一股扭曲的快意从心间升腾而起。“你给我——”  
“现在的你还以为自己是我的主人吗？”明狠狠朝他的腰上打了一巴掌，“喂，近卫光，不把我伺候好，我是不会放过你的。”  
他粗暴地把光的身子翻弄过来，下身热得像在烧，他连裤子都来不及脱，急急解开腰带，就在坤泽尚未经过润滑的腿间挺腰。  
“啊啊——哦——”光急促地长吟几声。他喘息着，双腿无法合拢，胯骨直撞在明的下腹上。此刻，明把他完全折了起来，同自己肉贴肉地绞合在一处。坤泽半干不湿的暖穴让明舒服得眯起眼睛，他把身下人的腿紧盘在自己胯间，腰身像一头操弄雌兽的雄兽那样向前耸动。  
“看着我……看着我，近卫光……”他白皙的额上布满热汗，吐出的气息混杂着浓烈的性欲，他露出了一个阴鸷的笑容，把光抱起来，腰胯往上使力，颠了几百下，直到近卫光的大腿根被撞麻了，才猝然咬上他的颈子，两手一放，竟让光对着自己的物事垂直坐下去。  
“啊——啊啊啊啊啊——哈——啊——”光的身体软得成了一团棉絮，不过稍后他觉得自己更像一团水。那个乾元的性器在他的体内抽提，几乎要把他搅碎了，搅成一团肉做的水才罢休。  
“光……”明压低了声音，也许是想以此掩盖自己的情动。他下身一用力，从渴望已久的、坤泽会阴部的两片肉唇里顶入，眼睁睁看着那里的色泽变得鲜艳，柔嫩的肉因为自己的顶入而红肿，说不出心理和身体上到底哪个更满足。  
他把光赤裸的身体全然展开了，又把他压在榻榻米上，绵长而耐心地插着他。他做得动了情，把光的手抓住往两个人结合的地方伸。“你还记得吗？”他的嗓音里有微不可查的颤抖，“两年前和歌大会的那天——我和你就像现在这样……在左大臣的书房里……那天你湿得很快，”他说到这，腰身猛地一冲，肿厚的龟头撞在坤泽的子宫口外，“这个地方，为我流了好多水……你知道我当时有多想标记你么？”  
他拍着坤泽的臀部，逼着身下的人把双腿张得更开，以让自己更方便地插进去。近卫光缩起膝盖，企图稍稍后退，结果却被明搂着腰臀扯了过去，两只已经沾湿的睾丸“啪啪”地拍打着他的臀部，居然硬是从这坤泽的身体里搅掘出了快感。光别过脸，却也知道自己正被对方举高了双腿，将那衔着巨物的私处敞开来抽插的光景。他的身子被这份感知酝酿得发了烫，腰身被按得极低，又一直被满足；他终究是个未被标记的坤泽，身体本能长出的瘙痒让他欲念横生，臀部终于不自觉地摆动起来。他几个月前方生育过，子宫仍然有些下垂，产道又比原先愈发短了，故而稍稍抽插一番便能让人长驱直入。他素知明的个性，晓得这人吃软不吃硬，硬来只怕会伤了自己，正逢情欲上头，他喘着气，主动拿手探到腿间，把那吞吃粗物的穴嘴拨开，动情地呻吟着：“啊……啊……好棒……弄弄我……嗯啊……这里……”  
他不仅会用手拨穴，还会抬高臀部迎合，被插得肿起来的厚肉在穴内蠕动着寻欢，几乎把乾元爆着青筋的巨物嵌进了肉里。他抬起脸，不经意对上明全然陷入情欲的脸庞，左右看了看，心里还分出了些神，奇怪起来：“床笫之事里的那些人，脸上素来便是不能看的，怎知到了他的脸上，竟然还能漾出这等风情来！”他不觉有些心爱，脸上无意中痴痴地发笑。  
贺茂明也是欲火上脑，脸面都是通红，几乎连双眼都在发红。他受用着光的孟浪，胸中一抔热血似要迸出体外。见心上人对自己眉开眼笑，脑中登时开始发晕，一倾身就卡着对方的腰狂肆地吻起来，胯下儿臂粗的物事插捣得极凶。光又迎合他，敞开着肉体任他凌虐着，顺着被插的方向送上美穴。他本钱足得很，鸡子大的龟头轻易就戳到了子宫口外的软肉上。光浑身哆嗦了一番，再往下做，竟像发病了一般，一句话也讲不出，呻吟都破碎在明的耳畔，出口时只剩游丝一样的喘息。他满面潮红，快被抽插到了极点，小腹内外都在快乐地发抖。  
“快说……”明亲着他的嘴角，有意不插进生殖腔内，逗着他，“说你爱的是我——”  
“好难受……”光被他抱在腿上上下沉浮着，模糊地接到：“我想要……”  
“乖……”明已经被逼得满头热汗，两人的汗水甚至打湿了这间和室的榻榻米，“说了我就给你——”他咬着坤泽的脖子，舔舐着说，“说了我就……像两年前做的那样——插进去……”他的手在光的下腹上摁了摁，笑起来：“你自己感觉不到吗，我在这里呢。快点啊，只要你说出来……我就再也不把你绑在这里。光……光……为什么不能像以前那样了？那男人对你有那么好吗？我好嫉妒。”他发出不满的哼声，“你真的好湿啊，为什么会湿成这个样子？藤原佐为把你关照得很好吧？”  
他的声音里逐渐染上了怒意，身下本已放缓的动作又开始粗暴起来，光快要喘不过气来了，只觉得腹里有一根粗长的石杵在凶悍地捣弄着自己的产道和宫腔。他哆嗦着嘴唇，边叹息边呻吟道：“太疯狂了……啊……”  
“呼……为什么？为什么你会浪成这样……这么多水，又这么会叫……呼……啊……还这么……会讨男人的喜欢……”他满心都是恨意，张口狠狠咬在光的肩膀上，“我那么对你了，你都没有怀孕……你跟佐为在一起不过一年也不到……你就怀了他的孩子……你们是不是每天晚上都会这样？  
“光……呼……”他的呼吸渐渐地失控，眼底里最后一丝缠绵的爱意最终被欲火取代。借着交合的姿势，他按住光，阴茎深插在坤泽的体内，借着性液的润滑轻易地把光整个人都翻了过去，他闭着眼睛，喉结剧烈地滚动着，舒爽得连大腿根内侧那根埋在睾丸下的青筋都在发颤。他拨开光滑腻挺翘的双臀，动情地低吟着，把愈发粗壮的性器径直插入。光有气无力地趴在榻榻米上，十指紧抓着被单，被他插得昂长脖子惊叫起来。明在他背后扭曲地笑了，右手干脆按在他的小腹上，固定他的身体，好让他给自己插得更痛快。他在光的后背上烙下一枚枚玫红色的吻痕，声线粗哑：“你忘了我之前说的了吗？啊……说爱我……我就射给你……快点……”他挺着腰在里面研磨，又道：“你想要的，对吗？我会照你想要的做，你想要被怎么灌满都行。如果你喜欢孩子……我就让你再生一个……”  
他双眼烧得通红，在坤泽雪白的背上啃噬。他插得很深，每一下都撞在光的痒肉上，惹得坤泽哀叫连连。他抱着对方细瘦滑腻的腰，眉眼里罕有地露出笑意。  
“你上面这张嘴，我还没尝过呢。”他贴在凹下去的脊线上，轻吻着，“你的身体真棒，光……我第一次梦见你以后，曾经让几个式神变成你的样子……不过你是无可取代的，即使是在这种事情上也是啊……啊……好紧……你下面的这张嘴可真会吸男人……你是妖物么？不过没关系……吸干我都没关系……天……你可真是——呼……为什么会这样……你都生过一个孩子了还是这么湿这么紧……”  
毫不羞耻地说着露骨的淫言秽语，他一只手勾起身下人的右腿，手指粗鲁地插进那只被自己撑得浑圆的穴口，在那里撩拨着。  
“让我做你的夫君好不好？光……”他捧起光的侧脸，与他额头相抵，“这世上最懂你的人就是我，最懂我的人也只会是你……光，不要丢下我……”  
他把坤泽背对着自己抱进怀里，小儿把尿一样的姿势，狂野地顶了两三百下，粗喘着松了精关。乾元硕大的结在宫腔里迅速地涨开来，卡在了幽深的子宫里。光满面红光，眼神迷离地仰高脖子，发出叫喊。那一刻他的世界里没有清明，只有耳边，似乎有着乾元在着魔一样地说爱他。

tbc.


	2. 夜色温柔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abo，pwp。喜闻乐见的误会梗，光醉酒设定。

夜色温柔  
趁着进藤光的睡意还没褪色，他决定速战速决。  
床头的灯光很暗，昏黄与浅灰交映，在枕头上青年的下颌勾勒出模糊的直角。这实在令他很难不心动：自然，他知道这有点乘人之危的嫌疑；不过若是能恰到好处地与心上人狎昵亲近，逾距也未尝不可。有时候，塔矢亮自己也觉得自己是个充满矛盾的人。他风度翩翩又目中无人，他渴望力量又蔑视权威，对待他人苛刻，对待自己则更甚。  
青年在床上翻了个身，周围漂浮着酒气。亮不喜欢喝酒，但这股酒味却能够熏陶他。过了几分钟，光像个孩子那样蜷着侧躺在褥子上，手臂和双腿都收拢成渴望安慰的形状。亮摸了摸他柔润的眉角和英挺的鼻梁，脸上浮现出一种神秘而肃穆的神态，这神态很快又被灯光晕染得暧昧不清。正如亮从来搞不懂进藤光那些秘密一样。过去的几年里，那些秘密在不同的方向上茁壮成长。起先它们只是“谁是Sai”、“你到底是谁”，而后它们变成了“你在看着谁”，现在它们变成了同一个问题：“你想的是谁？”  
你什么都不会想，你想的人是我就够了。  
亮抿着嘴，食指反复摩擦着光有些泛白的嘴唇，直到那里变得红肿。亮的呼吸声渐渐重起来，好像他的身体也变重了，不受控一样地向青年压下去：  
“Hika——”  
“Sai……”  
这自然——想也知道是——不可能是亮发出来的。实际上，听到这声呼唤时，亮有种十分鲜明的虚幻感。这不是真的，这不会发生，这不是我，这也不是进藤光。他盯着青年无意识开合的嘴唇，确认了整整十来分钟。  
天哪，真的是你。他的嘴角很不自然地歪起来，露出一种拼凑出来的笑容。  
“Sai。”  
这回就听得很清楚了。这回，连亮都回想起了这个名字背后的一切可能或一定的含义。然而他那曲折的悲喜又维系在了另一种幻想上——Sai，它是个——不过是个名字。名字很重要，名字又不重要。从进藤光嘴里出来过的名字明明是有很多个的，和谷伊角越智塔矢，任何名字都有可能出现。可为什么Sai非得在这里？  
“算了，”他用左手捂住光的嘴巴，粗鲁而野蛮地说，“不想知道。”  
——有的时候，我也知道自己很任性。  
“Sai……”  
青年嘟囔的声音终于被湮灭于今晚他们接的第一个吻里。以稍微幽默点的眼光来看，这个吻柔情的成分可能不比欲望更多，然而又比暴虐多一点。姑且算它是吻。  
亮很早就解开了西裤的腰带，前段的拉链已经绷得他太紧了。那种紧使他有点陌生，好像他现在还是个二年级的小学生，在体育课上尴尬地涨红脸想找地方撒尿似的。类似于涨尿的感觉就汇聚在他阴茎的最前端，等他有更深的意识时，一切则太晚了。Alpha的结已经初露端倪，饱胀的前段像沉甸甸的果实，重得让他怀疑自己这根东西怎么还能挺得这么高这么直。  
现在是真的要完蛋了。亮阴沉着面色想，他已经没法再回头。涨大的阴茎绷得太紧，他甚至没法去厕所撒尿。  
所以第一次，他弄得不太温柔。  
最一开始，进藤光的身体还没有什么特别的反应。亮一眼就能认出这具身体从没属于过别人：臀部、腹部和髋部都呈现出近乎透明的白色，手指一用力就会留下痕迹。惯于性爱的Omega的身体绝不会是这样的。  
他很快就把两个人的衣物都褪干净，床下边的地板上被扔了个乱七八糟。手，就这样在光的面颊、脖颈和粉色的胸膛前游走。玩弄涨起来的乳头，再划到腿间，把这个Omega的身体摆弄成双腿张开，迎操送穴的姿势。修长的双腿笔直又温驯，缠在后腰的滑腻触感仿佛交合的前奏，让他忍不住幻想与他欢爱的滋味。  
指头淫荡地往下，亵玩尚未敞开的入口，仅仅是触碰还不足以令它出水，亮蹙起眉心，指尖沾了些唾液才又放进去。食指、中指、无名指，加到最后，这样的润滑还是显得潦草，好在Omega还有善于性爱的本能。亮惊奇地发现底下的身体很快就能随着自己手指进出的频率摆动腰部。  
当穴口总算有些潮湿的时候，他屏住呼吸，在Omega敞开的肉体上缓缓挺腰，让自己与这肉体紧密楔合。  
“啊……呜……呜……”  
月色明亮，照在房间里，只是朦胧。  
朦胧里，似乎可见两个在床上激烈交缠的身影。然而再仔细看时，其景又更令人心惊：这分明是侵犯。强壮而充满欲望的ALpha满怀妒火地侵犯着一个毫无防备的Omega，用自己的蛮力和硕大的性器凿开他软嫩脆弱的生殖道，并且一次又一次地侵犯进最深处的轮廓。  
空气里弥漫着一股淡淡的血腥味，更多的却是浓重的麝香气息。没有经过充分润滑的产道，刚被插入就被弄得红肿，就连原本醉得不省人事的青年也难受得蹙起眉来，无意识地摆动腰部，想摆脱Alpha的进犯。结果适得其反，在他身上放肆的人反而更加兴奋了。他干脆把光抱起来放在腿上，一边狂吻，一面松开双手，让这个Omega对着自己的阴茎垂直坐下去。  
“嗯——呜——”  
Omega在怀里蹙紧眉头，手脚挣扎了几下就挣不动了。Alpha的欲望太深重，龟头擦过子宫口的感觉又太美妙。从没尝过肉味的身体，在第一次性爱时就遭受了这般狂野的开拓，然而那无意识的身体反应却让早已与他朝夕相处的Alpha明白，他的身体早已沉沦于这种感官的刺激。  
亮不无卑劣地想，等光开始食髓知味，迷恋这种感觉以后，他会不会跟传闻里的那些Omega一样变得柔软易湿呢？他的子宫口会不会因为听见他的名字而渗出水？他的产道会不会爱上被他抽插时塞满塞实、一下一下凿进的滋味？他的体内像某种海生动物的腔体一样充满液体又极富弹性，亮说不清这是怎么样一个销魂的地方，他需要很用力地塞满它的一切才能稍稍安下心来；而它的深处还有一个隐秘的轮廓，一处引诱他非把自己的结卡进去不可的存在。  
那个凹处，或许本来就是为了他的结存在的。  
“Hikaru……”  
他亲吻怀里的Omega，把自己送得很深，他喜欢看他为自己意乱情迷的样子，“你真棒。”  
热汗从两人交缠的身躯上往下落，床铺上早已被汗水和性液糟蹋得一塌糊涂。  
“还有一点……还有一点了，光……”他气喘如牛，手迷恋地抚摸着光结实的臀部和紧绷的腹部，幻想着那里有一处结实的地方，像张开的花瓣那样迎接他的灌溉，他无法不爱这个。他的手指在Omega同样绷紧的大腿内侧流连不已，胯下一根捣弄得极凶，把Omega柔润的穴口蹂躏得红肿不堪。他在颠簸中往下望，乌眸深沉地看着两个人连接的地方，这是他的Omega；美丽、强悍，他抚摸着对方的腰线——还非常性感。这是一个任何方面都最符合他心意的Omega，不会再有比这个更好的了。  
“呜……啊……”  
光摇晃着脑袋，他不知道自己的大腿早就被亮桎住了，敞开的肉体也只能接受挞伐。他在Alpha的身下与对方紧密结合，窒热的产道饿极了一样，咕啾咕啾地吃着Alpha粗大的阴茎。每一次被插入，都有新鲜的液体被挤出来，每一次被挺进，产道尽头的子宫口就被撑得更大。  
“呼……这么浪……”亮边插边在他滑腻的臀上打了一巴掌，“就这么想怀上我的孩子吗？”  
他开始冲刺了，加快速度，为了到达爱侣体内的巢。他要在那里播种。Omega被玩弄侵犯了一整夜的身体呈现出惊人的亮红色，产道深处的子宫口像开了嘴那样拼命地吸吮Alpha的铃口。他长吁一口，把自己的结卡进了这个Omega的生殖腔内。  
“这会很痛，我的光。”他把脸压到Omega汗津津的颈子内，闭上眼睛，感觉自己的结在那处凹陷里猛然涨开。Omega被涨结的呼痛声在身下微弱地响起来，他舔舐着光香汗淋漓的颈子，意犹未足地在深处顶了顶，让自己进得更深。他终于用结锁住了他。  
他爱抚着Omega的双腿，在这身体不再颤抖的时候，他抬起对方的一条腿，抱着这Omega，把他笔直地顶上了墙。  
“光……光……”他剧烈而粗重地喘着，抬起光的右腿搭在腰上，紧绷的腰身不停朝里挺刺。原本尚未完全射完的阴茎竟然短时间内就二次勃起了，欲望强烈得令人痛苦，他勾着光的右腿膝窝，两只饱胀的睾丸不断撞在Omega红肿翻开的外阴上。Omega的身体不经干，没干多久，刚被浇灌完的生殖腔又张开了小嘴，吸吮Alpha饱胀的头部。亮干了几下，喉咙里闷哼着。他胡乱地吻着光，意识有些不太清醒。  
站着做爱的刺激远比躺着更甚，何况光还彻底地对他敞开了身子。他顶着Omega顺滑紧窒的身体，情愿在激情里化为灰烬……


End file.
